Democratic Party of Socialists (Gaduridos)
|Seats2 Title = Local Councils |Seats2 = |Seats3 Title = Governors |Seats3 = |Website = www.pds.org |politics = Politics of Gaduridos |political parties = Political parties in Gaduridos |elections = Elections in Gaduridos |party_logo = }} The Democratic Party of Socialists (Partito Democratico dei Socialisti, PDS) was a social-democratic political party in Gaduridos. The party was founded in June 3587, by Romano V. Rosso. Until 3606, the party was known as the Socialist Party. In 3596, only nine years after its founding, the PDS won the presidential elections, and soon after Rosso was sworn in as President of Gaduridos. For decades, until 3617, the party won every single presidential election. The Democratic Party of Socialists was a member of the Socialist International. From 3605, Elena Giordano has served as the last leader of the PDS, when the party was dissolved in July 3619. History 'Early history' The Democratic Party of Socialists was founded in 3587 by a group of progressives, led by Romano V. Rosso. Rosso was soon elected as the party's first leader. Already the same year, a national snap election was called. The PDS received a surprising 9.6 percent of the vote. As a result of their parliamentary debut, the PDS was included in a coalition government lead by the Gaduridan National Congress party. After a few years in government, the Democratic Party of Socialists eventually outgrew the National Congress, and positioned itself as the dominant party of the Gaduridan left. In 3596, the PDS became the largest party in the country for the first time in history, and won that year's presidential election. Romano V. Rosso was subsequently sworn in as President of Gaduridos, a position he held twice. 'Post-Rosso period' Since President Rosso was limited to serving a maximum of two terms in office, a new candidate had to be fielded for the Socialists in the 3602 election. The party ultimately decided to rally behind Teo Ferrero, who would later serve two terms in office, succeeding former party leader Rosso both as president of the PDS and of Gaduridos. In 3608 and 3611, PDS presidential candidate Elena Giordano secured 57 and 53 percent of the vote in the first round, respectively. Due to errors in the newly reformed constitution, Giordano was eligible to run for a third consecutive term in 3614. After her victory, she re-implemented the old term limit system. The PDS was dissolved in July 3619. Political ideology The PDS initially described its politics as influenced by marxism. Officially, revisionist marxism remained the official ideology of the party until 3605. However, the modern Democratic Party of Socialists is more commonly described as social-democratic by both its own members as well as others. Among the original ideas of the PDS, are gender equality and economic democracy, the latter to be based on workers' self management. Social equality and welfare are also important parts of the party's profile. More recently, the PDS has espoused environmentalism, at several points co-operating with smaller green parties and movements in elections and direct action respectively. Electoral record 'Presidential elections' 'Legislative elections' Leaders and prominent members 'Party leadership' Historically the PDS has been headed by the president of the Congress of the Democratic Party of Socialists. He or she typically functions as a spokesperson and symbol of the party as a whole, along with the party's vice president. The vice president is hand-picked by the party president, but is formally confirmed by the party congress. They typically serve along with the party president until the latter resigns. Initially, the PDS had no official leadership, but rather one or two spokespersons who acted as the face of the party when necessary. This was a trait the party inherited from the Democratic Rally party, the predecessor of the the modern Socialists. Only a few days after the PDS was founded, however, the system was replaced by the current one, when Romano V. Rosso was elected the first party president. Presidents of Gaduridos *Romano V. Rosso (October 3596-October 3602) *Teo Ferrero (October 3602-October 3608) *Elena Giordano (October 3608-October 3617) *Francesco Altini (October 3617-July 3619) Category:Political parties in Gaduridos